Sound Soul
by OnyxKnightShade5691
Summary: This Fan fiction is going to be a Soul Eater Fan fic ! This story will take place in the near future of death city about... 20-30 years later after the famous "group"(Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Death the kid, Liz, Patty) defeated the keshin and have gone missing for quite a while now. The main character named Jane Maeko and has a few "problems of her own. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Moon.

Each night I sit out my window and just stare up at the Cheshire-like moon.

I always watched the difference between the sun and the moon.

The sun is laughing all day until it time to go away.

But the moon, he stays up all night grinning and happy to illuminate the suns light.

I always wondered, what if the two of them met? Would they be friends?

Stupid question. But I've just always wondered that.

"Jane, are you still looking out your window again?" I didn't turn around to see who it was. I already knew it was papa. "Honestly, sweetie, you should really close the window. For all I know someone has snuck in here to take you away from me." I could hear my papa's footsteps as he got close to the window. "Honey?" I turned around and looked up at him. "Why?" Papa sighed with expiration. "Jane, you already know why. Please, don't argue." I sadly stepped away from the window and climbed into to my bed. With a quick slip and clip, the window was closed. My papa came over and sat on my bed slightly. "Jane… " Papa placed his hand on my face and ran his finger along my cheekbone. "How are you doing?" I looked up into his sad deep blue eyes. He's always been trying to get me to tell him what's wrong. Ever since I saw him with mom.

"Jane?" Papa gives me skeptical look.

"Yes, papa?" I blink hard and focus on his face.

Papa leans forward and kisses my forehead. "Goodnight, I love you."

I wrapped my tiny arms around his neck and murmured, "I to you."

Present day~

"Jane?" I blink hard as my vision refocus on . I swallow hard and try to look awake.

"Yes?" Deathsythe gave me a confused look.

"Ms. Maeko I told you 5 minutes ago to recite from your chemistry book, minus minutes 5 points for not listening to me." I felt like breaking down crying but with held the urge to do to so. Instead I stood up straighter and nodded my head.

"Moving onwards," He looks down at his label of names on his clipboard. " read page 432 and recite each word clearly and loudly, so "some" of my students pay attention." I noticed how he stressed the word "some" and did hand quotations. I tried to ignore how his gaze lingered on me. Titus Devour sighed and recited the words clearly. I once thought that I wanted him as my partner, but I realized that he's a bit self centered and shallow. Titus glanced at Deathsythe when he was done and waited to be told he could sit, but Deathsythe didn't so much as glance at him. His eyes wandered the room and settled on a shy weapon named Twyla Ellemy.

"Ms. Ellemy, please recite with page 432." I listened as their voices were a bit off key, but somehow in sync. Before I knew it Deathsythe said we were free to go, which honestly, felt like a major relief. I walked down the small aisle like stairs and headed for the door. Before I could really leave though, Deathsythe called out "Ms. Maeko, Lord Death wishes to see you in the death room." I acted as if I didn't hear and kept on walking. Most people here at the DWMA act as if they are the best things that there ever was. I on the other hand don't have as much confidence. I know I'm weak… and I accept it. For some reason, I got the feeling that someone was watching me. I couldn't help glancing over my shoulder. Before I knew it though I was standing right in front of the death room.

"Okay Jane… just… don't screw up…" I pulled open the door. The first thing I noticed was a table. The second thing I noticed was a strange boy at the table. And the third thing I noticed was Lord Death sitting down having tea. '_I thought Lord Death couldn't eat or drink… Can he use the bathroom too? Wait is he even human? … No, no he's not, his soul is after all protecting the city… But don't you need a soul inside you in order to be able to move or function? Maybe he's an exception… But-' My_ thoughts were interrupted by Lord Death saying, " Hello, hello Jane, Good to see ya! How's it been?"

I forcefully smiled " Good, nothing new has happened. What about you?"

"Same old same old." I mentally thought '_Yeah thanks, that nails it down.'_

"So, why was I called here? Usually you only call "special" people here." '_Crap! I hope that doesn't sound like I hate it here! But then again, I don't necessarily love it…' _Lord Death went silent for a second. I knew that he was studying me. Its what everyone has always done when they're around me.

"Jane, I noticed that you don't have a partner. And not just for a short while either, ever since you came here. Jane, every miester needs a weapon or they will be defeated in battle many times or in worse case scenarios killed. " I nodded my head solemnly. _I know that. Every miester knows that, __it's how we become stronger and defeat almost keshins or dark souls._

"Your father hasn't told you? Has he?" Lord Death questioned.

_No... Well I don't know exactly... My Father hasn't been around since 2 days ago... _I was going to say that but with held from doing so. "No, no he hasn't." I knew I stressed the word "no" .

Lord Death sighed with expiration "Spirit always makes me bring out the bad news. *sigh* How to tell you this so you don't uhm, freak out?" Lord Death though for a moment before sprinting up out if his seat and saying "Jane! Your father decided to take matters into his own hands and got you a partner!" He said with full enthusiasm.

_...WHAT?! I felt my pulse rise and my cheeks burn. That DIRTY old casket! How dare he?! I wanted to find my partner on my own time not- not- not this screwed up way! I_ mentally pictured myself slapping my papa. Before I could say anything to Lord Death, the doors to the death room were flung open. He looked 2 or 3 years older than I did. He had strangely long black hair that stopped at the middle of his back, he had light red eyes, a long black coat that covered him completely except his face and fingers, and black combat boots. He dipped his head in Lord Deaths direction and murmured "Sorry, am I late?" His voice, was deep but strong. I felt drawn to him..._ Which is weird, I hate guy's. Thank my Papa for that. _Lord Death jumped slightly and motioned for the mysterious man to come over. "Hello, hello, hello good to see ya Everest Devour!" The man named "Everest" slowly trudged over to Lord Death. " Why was I called here?" He asked boredly._ Well that's one way to he blunt. _Lord Death laughed nervously "Well this is nice, none of your parents told you..." Everest spoke up "I don't have any parents." I knew Lord Death was on the verge of cracking. "Yes, sorry, I forgot. So many kids, so many things to remember." He paused for a moment before speaking up "Jane," Lord Death points at Everest "Say hello to your ah, new partner."

I knew the expression on my face said it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi HI ~! Chapter 2 is ready for you to read~! I really hope you like it~!

Vote/Fan/Comment

'Til I learn to forgive and forget, Love, OnyxKnightShade5691

I felt my heart pinch in my chest.

I stuttered out "That-that-that guys my partner?" and pointed at Everest. "But he's much older than I am, what if our souls aren't compatible? Then what do I-"

"You'll find a way, Jane. Its for the best." Lord Death stated. I was about to speak up but realized I couldn't. I looked over at Everest. He seemed as shocked as I was. I relaxed my shoulders and stared down at my flip-flops. _I can't believe he'd do this to me... _Lord Death noticed the tension in the room and sighed loudly.

"Of all thing your Dad had to do, he just had to make me bring out the news. Jeez, no wonder people run when they hear my name. Its just as dark and dreary as it sounds." I nodded my head slowly. I looked across the room and watched as the clouds floated around on the walls. I_ wish I were a cloud. Then I wouldn't have to worry about my Dad or Everest..._

"Lord Death, I don't mind the news. In-fact, I'd be lying if I said the news wasn't the worst thing I've heard." I felt my cheeks blush. _Stupid brain..._ "But, what did you want to tell me?" Said Everest. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Everest. _What does he mean?_ Everest gaze never left Lord Death's face. ( well no, mask. Lord Death doesn't exactly have a face... Yeah it's complicated...)

"Hmm... I guess you're right," Lord Death turned to me and said in a sweet as honey tone "Jane, would you mind stepping outside for a moment?" I knew he'd say that. I turned around and slowly descended down the few steps of stairs. _1, 2, 3, 4..._ I mentally counted the steps and stopped on the number 6. I pushed on the door and left the room. The door closed shut with a BANG! I sat down in front of the door and thought about all the things that had just been said. _Me... having a partner? That's going to feel so weird. I've never used a weapon at all... Yeah, you can blame my dad for that, because of him I've always been to scared to have one, just the idea of being able to use someone whenever you wanted... Wouldn't that mean you're using them to you're own advantage? And if so what would the weapon feel in return? I wonder how my mom felt... _I sat there in front of the death room door pondering about the past and worrying about the future.

"I'm scared..." I whispered.

"Scared of what?" I jumped at hearing Everest's voice. _When did he get here!?_ Mentally, I was freaking out. _How did he get here?! I didn't even hear the door open!_ It's amazing how much one person can play pretend.

"Its rude to eavesdrop." I frowned.

Everest raised an eyebrow "Isn't that what you were doing?"_ Okay... I want to slap him..._ I could feel my eye twitch.

"Actually no. I wasn't. Why would I want to listen to some boring conversation between you and Lord Death? For all I know he asked what color your underwear is." I responded snarkily. _Woah, I didn't know I could talk to someone like that. Well, besides my dad but damn._

Everest gave me an amused smile. "Well, well, well, are you finally showing me your true colors?Or are you going to go back to your quite and obidient state?"He said in a challenging tone. I flinched at his words. I knew he was just playing with me but still, the words stung.

I turned my back to him. I whispered under my breath "You will never know..." Everest squinted at me. A moment of silence passed between before Everest spoke up.

Everest broke the silence by saying nonchantly, "Lord Death gave us our first mission." I glanced at him through the corner of my eye.

"Oh? What was it?" I turned around and faced him. He offered me a grin in return. _I swear grins give me the creeps..._

"To take down Showl. The man who's been hacking into banks and "borrowing" money." He did air quotation marks with his hands. I nodded my head and gave a small smile "Seems easy enough." Everest cleared his throat and ran a few fingers through his hair. "Say... Jane... I was wondering..." Everest seemed unsure about asking me something. "Hmm?" _I wonder what hes going to ask me. Odd, I thought Lord Death told him about me while he was in the death room with him. Weird..._ Everest shook his head and spoke up "I was wondering how you took on missions even though you didn't have a partner. Its actually kinda unheard of..." I couldn't keep the grin from creeping its way across my mouth.

"I don't know. I just, managed." I said with a mysterious tone. Everest rolled his eyes. I swear I heard him mutter "Idiot..." I glanced around the hall then looked him in the eye.

"So when does our mission start?"

"Right now actually."

_Whhhaaaaatttt!?_ This is definatly not my day today... Before I could protest Everest grabbed my hand and we ran down the hallway together. I couldn't help but notice Everest's wide grin. _For someone who's older than me, he sure acts a lot younger..._ Even I couldn't hide my grin.

_I just met him... Yet I feel like I've known him all my life..._ I remember that day I felt like I was forgetting something... Something important... Something that no miester should ever forget when going into battle...

T'ill the next chapter! Love, OnyxKnightShade5691


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hi hi! another update to you lovely fans~! I really hope you like it, it's kinda hard balancing school and stories. But I manage XP hope you likey as much as I writey~! Oh and also i probably won't do an Everest POV until I'm absolutely confident in writing one! I might do a Lord Death POV here and there but don't expect him too much XD it'll mostly just be Jane because Jane deserves most of my writing love xP I really hope u all like it!

Till there's a summer that I turn pretty, Love, OnyxKnightShade5691

~Lord Death POV~

Everest shoved the DWMA doors open and dragged Jane along with him. Although Jane didn't seem to mind, in fact, I think Jane actually liked being man handled, even if she does hate men. Who knows, maybe someday she'll learn to love... Or maybe she'll learn to hate even more. Who knows *shrugs* only time will tell! Know let's stop all this meaning less talking and get too work!

~Janes POV~

_Everest dragged me down so many streets and alleys I think we've been down at least 34 so far, no wait! Make that 35! This is ridiculous! I don't exactly see the point in rushing so much... I guess this is the way guy- Just then I tripped on a food raper and fell flat on my face, Everest fell down with me. Oh yeah... We were holding hands... _I resisted the erge to vomit.

"What was that for?!" Screeched Everest.

"Sorry, I tripped.." I mumbled.

"Yeah, well, try not too." Everest stood up and roughly brushed his jeans.

"Now my pants are all dirty..." He muttered. Everest actually seemed mad about his pants getting dirty. _Their just pants, get over it._ I shakily stood up on my own. _Stupid idiot, it's his fault that I tripped! If it weren't for him rushing, I probably would've saw the paper bag and walked around it! And not have ended up sprawled on the disgustingly littered ground!_ I snapped my attention towards his and said stiffly,

"I wouldn't have tripped if you hadn't been rushing so much."

For once, I spoke how I truly felt, and it felt good. Everest narrowed his eyes and a deep frown replaced his earlier grin.

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

I crossed my arms defiantly and nodded my head.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Got a problem?"

Everest's pale face reddened with anger. I could tell by his body language he wanted to lash out at something. _You've really done it now, you IDIOT!_ I mentally cursed myself. _I really didn't want to ruin our friendship... Wait do we even have a friendship? didn't we just meet? I don't even know what we are, but_ whatever_ we are, I know I have to say something quick._ I spoke up before Everest could have the chance too.

"Look, sorry for tripping, but can we fight after the mission? I really don't want to mess this up, again..."

My voice trailed off. Everest seemed to calm down slightly, but I could tell he was pretty pissed off. He didn't respond but simply turned around and kept on walking. _Great, my first partner and I already screw it up, just perfect!_ I thought to myself for my foolishness. I was going to be mature about this and speak up, but the quietness that passed between us was deadly. We passed by many signs that read "Coffee Shop! It's FRESH!" Or "Come and get your free FOOD!" I rolled my eyes at all the lame logo's. _I can't believe some one would actually be attracted to such things... They don't even have pictures... _Eventually we came to stop in front of a big building that read "Juan's Money Bag's" I raised in eyebrow in Everest's direction. _Real nice looking place... But uh, why the hell are we just standing here like sitting ducks?_ Everest cleared his throat.

"This is the place."

_Oh... I knew that... "_Mmm..." _Sounds like I'm eating something..._

Everest pushed the door open and walked inside, I slowly followed in pursuit. The room was a wide lobby filled with couches and magazine holders. On one side of the room there was a man smiling, waiting for people to add more money to the bank, and on the other there was a wide window to where you could see the street. There was an elevator at the center of the room with the up and down buttons. Everest was heading towards them. Again, I followed like a helpless dog. _Wow he sure loves conversation, although I can't complain. I'm not exactly a Social Sally myself..._ Everest pressed the up bottom and we waited. When the door finally opened a women and her child walked out.

"Come along, Hesa. We have to go home to Papa. He's waiting for us." She coaxed her daughter.

"But Momm!" The girl Hesa winned.

"No complaining. Now, let's go." She picked her daughter up and carried her away.

As the two were walking away I heared the little girl mutter "Mom, why is that guy wearing a coat? Is he a detective?" Her mother responded quickly. "Shh! Hesa! Don't be rude! And don't point!" A small smile pecked at the corner of my cheeks. Everest and I entered the elevator. Everest pressed the button that read "20th floor" I assumed that the guy we were trying to catch "Showl" Was in there some where.

-silence- _Me and Everest haven't spoken a word, and by a word, I mean a word. I'm beggining to believe he just hates me. No reason, just pure hate. _

"A-a-aCHO!" I sneezed loudly. _Great... Now there's snot on my hand... Luckily I have a hankerchief._

I wiped my nose and sniffeld slightly. _I think I'm coming down with the flu... Either that or my Dad's talking about me... Again... _

"Bless you..." mumbeld Everest.

_Finally the corpe SPEAKS! _

"T-t-t-thanks." _Real cute... note the sarcasim._

The elevator dinged and we walked out slowly. Then I remembered something. Something I was trying to remember before Everest rushed us.

"WAIT!" I whisper yelled. I yanked Everest back slightly and looked him in the eye.

"What?!" Everest glared.

"We forgot something! How are we suppost to fight? I don't know what kind of weapon you are and I don't even know if we're compatible or not!"

Everest eyes widened in realization. He looked down the long hall way then looked back at me. He got real close to me and whispered,

"I'm a battle axe."

_Oh... wait waaahhh? I've never heard of one... Sure I know what an axe is, but a battle one? Nope never... Whatever! We can do this! I'll just tell him to transform! Then we'll see if we're compatible or not!_

_"_Everest why don't you transform? It might make it easier on both of us if you do. Plus, I think that I might be able to climb through those vents up there." I pointed to the vents above his head. Everest shook his head roughly.

"No, let's just barge in. It'll be a lot quicker and much easier on both of us."

I nodded my head and waited.

Everest began to glow a black color and shrunk to the size of a long black axe, it had two axes on both sides and the strange thing was those were slightly longer too than an normal axe. _So this is what a battle axe looks like? I hate too admit it... But it looks so... so COOL! _My cheeks flushed slightly. I shook my head and reached down to pick up Everest. When I gripped the handle, I expected him to either burn me or feel like tons of weight. He was neither. He was as light as a feather.

"You're light..." I whispered. _Strange..._

"Rumor has it you've never held a weapon before. What's it like?" He asked curiously.

"It... It ... It feels like we're connected some how... But not a bad kind of connected..." I muttered.

Everest laughed "Must be strange."

I nodded my head and walked down the long corridor. I looked at wach door and each one said the same thing "Assistant" They were all assiantants aparently. Each door we passed another replaced it. _These doors seem never ending. _My eyes started feeling tired.

"Everest? Are you feeling tired tired?" I repeated myself.

"Something is wrong with the doors..." Everest trailed off. Suddenly like a bunch of lightning bolts hit him, he understood.

"Jane! Don't read the doors! Their's some sort of spell on them!"

I stopped reading the doors and blinked hard. _Huh? I feel awake... Well more awake than I did..._ I continued down the hallway staring at the ground._ I wonder when I can look up... _We came to a stop at a door that read "Owner". _I took a deep breath._

"You ready?" Asked Everest.

"I was born ready." I ripped open the door and ran inside... There were no lights... There was no sound... Just the rhythm of my own heart beat. It was a slow song being strung. I think even Everest could hear it. Then slowly, a song in the back played. It was a sad piano song, one that you hear at a funeral or at a fancy resturant. The only keys that were being played were the low keys. The keys that had a deep sound to them. Then a man started singing. _It was english, but then it changed to german, no it changed to Irish. No wait is that Scotish?_ My mind was confused and tried focusing on what kind of language he was speaking in.

"Jane, be careful." Whispered Everest. _I wonder what he means... What does be careful mean? What do I mean? Where am I? Who am I? Jane Maeko? Strange name... Strange girl..._

A scratchy voice spoke up "I don't think she'll be a problem! She seems about as weak as a twig."

_Twig? Am I too skinny? Oh that's right... I'm a pig... Haha oink OINK! HAHA! _I couldn't help the laughter that escaped my mouth. I laughed to my hearts content, I laughed until my sides ached, I laughed until drool dribbled down my chin.

"Jane? Jane?! JANE!?" Everest yelled. _I don't think he understands what's wrong... _I snapped my attenion. _Wait... that wasn't my voice...__** Why yes yes it was. Who else could it have been?**_My eyes widend with fear. _W-who are you? What are you doing inside my head? GET OUT! I never invited you in here! __** No need to love, I invited myself in. Hope you don't mind if I borrow your body? Hmm? Or do you wanna share? Sharing is caring you know and I know for a fact you care. So your name's Jane Maeko? Cute name, Love. It actually suits you.**_My legs shook uncontrollibly. _Get out of my HEAD! Y-y-you don't belong here! __**What ever do you mean? I like it in here, you have so many useful memories Jane. I think we'll be great friends, you and I. We have so much in common. You don't know how to act around men. As do I. In fact, I'm actually scared of them. Why so scared Jane? Have I gone and scared you? Oh, fooey! I'm always scaring people! **_

I shook my head roughly and listened to the music. _The voice is just a distraction. If I can focus on the music, maybe I'll be able to find this guy Showl and take his soul._ I listened carefully and finally I heard the piano playing to the rightside of the room. My best guess, the right side corner. I ran over there as quickly as I could and slashed wildly. _I'm not sure where he is, but I will end him!_ The splintering sound of a desk breaking filled my ears. I managed to destroy/tear the blinds and moonlight filled the room. I looked around me and found no man standing or sitting there. Just a broken desk. I looked across the room and saw nothing but pitch-black silence. _**Now, Jane. Why would I be near the music? I said we're similar. Not exactly alike. I'm not as simple minded as you are. You have to think outside of the box if you want to find me. I doubt you ever will though, someone as week as you never does.**_I ignored the negative voice.

"Everest, where do you think he is?"

I stared at the mocking darkness of the room. There was no response.

"Everest?" I looked down at what I was holding.

In my hand, instead of there being a long battle axe.

Instead of Everest's weapon state.

There was a human head.

All this time I had been talking to it...

It had been talking back to me...

What I thought was something inside my head.

Was actually a head whispering in my ear.

I let loose a long ear splitting scream.

Hope you like it XP Vote/Fan/Comment! LOVE U! 3

Xoxoxo, Love, OnyxKnightShade5691


	4. Chapter 4

Hi hi! Onyx here! Okay! Funny short story before we start! During lunch, a friend of mine, we were talking and somehow along the line Romeo and Juliet came up and She was all like "What if there was a ghetto version of Romeo and Juliet? Like, Romeo would say "Oh you look so fine! Will you be mine?" Wouldn't that be funny?" I died laughing today because of her XD it had to be the funniest thing that I'd ever heard! Now enough of my life! Let's see what happens to poor Jane's life!

All my nightmares came true today. I couldn't believe what I was seeing...

"You're a-a-a" I couldn't bring myself to say it, it was too much. I-i-i-I didn't want to believe it, but how could I not when it's right here in my hand? An ear spitting scream left my mouth and I threw the head across the room. The music played faster and faster, the low key notes kept repeating themselves as if they were the only keys on the piano. My mind raced with earlier events_ Head. Terror. Lies. Everest. Danger._ A small year rolled down my cheek. 'What do I do?' I squinted in the faint moonlight._ Okay, I can see the door... Maybe if I can reach it, I can exit this room and see if I can find Everest... I could've sworn though, he came in here with me... Yet he suddenly vanished? That doesn't seem right... There's got to be some sort of trick... _I thought long and hard._ I haven't gone on a mission in a month, I'm a bit clumsy when it comes to fighting but I always managed. I survived because I used a thing called Soul Force. Soul Force is whenever resonating with one's own soul the user can drive their own soul Wavelength directly into an opponent's body through a physical strike on them. The incompatible Wavelength can cause strong direct and internal damage, it is even capable of damaging someone who is being protected by black blood... At least that's what the history books said... If creepy head tries getting me I will have to use it._

_**"Already planning out what your going to do to me? Dumb girl. I thought you were smarter than a that. I already told you, Jane, I'm in your head. I know what and when you're thinking of something."**_

I urgently shook my head. _Ignore him. he's trying to clutter up my mind to where I'll only focus on my fear of him. _I firmly nodded my head. I made up my mind I'll only focus on what's important, finding Everest.

"Ha! you think you're so tough? Come out and fight me you shirker! Or are you too scared you'll crack your head open?" I challenged him.

The head mocked _**"Don't make me laugh! You challenge me? Ha! You don't even have a weapon!"**_

"That may be true, but, I don't need a weapon to defeat someone as lowly as you!" I sprinted over to the dark side of the room. Instantly, as expected, I saw the talking head's soul. _Well that's surprising... It's inside his head... _I threw my arms out in front of me and slammed my hands into his head.

**"Soul Force!" **

_**"NoooOOooo!"**_

There was a sickening crack. I knew that I cracked his head open. I grabbed his soul and reached for a bottle in my pocket. _This is my lucky bottle... So far it has kept all the souls that I've collected safe... Hopefully it stay's that way... _I smiled victoriously._ Now all I have to do is find Everest! _I took a deep breath. This technique was taught to me by Professor Stein. It is called Soul Perception. While practically any Meister, Weapon(with their Meister holding them) and in some cases normal humans can see the soul's of the deceased, this unique ability allows a person to perceive the souls of living people, and is much more of a rare skill. By focusing on an individual soul, a skilled Soul Perception practitioner can actually 'read' a soul and make accurate judgments about the person's characteristics, personality and Soul Wavelength. Knowing the Wavelength of a soul can allow a skilled meister to match or disrupt the opponent's Wavelength in or outside of combat, making it a valuable skill in analyzing the opponent. Professor Stein usually teaches it to all of the young miester's at school, in case of an emergency. _Clear your mind... Focus only on Everest's presence..._ _THERE! _ My eyes shot open, I was facing the door that I had entered in. _? Huh? behind the door?_ I reached for the knob, twisted it, and slowly opened it. There, lying on the ground was Everest, knocked out cold. _I'm not even going to ask... But was this my fault? Did I do this to him? Was that man Showl? No I don't think he was. It was to easy. This is suppose to be a team work mission, meaning Everest and I work together. _I let out a tired sigh. I reached down, put half of Everest's body on my shoulder, and walk/dragged him down the hallway. _I wonder when we'll really get to kill this "Showl" guy. Man, his name is really weird, Sha-howl... Would really suck to have a name like that... _I mentally slapped myself.

"Owww," Groaned Everest.

"Everest!? Are you okay?" I whispered with urgentsy. Everest hissed in pain, _Maybe his shoulder hurts?_ I slipped my way around him adn held him up by his right shoulder.

"Better?" I asked. The only response I got from him was between a groan and a sigh. _I'll take that as a yes._

"Wait," Everest mumbeld. "I think it'd be easier for both of us if I went back to my weapon form."

"Are you sure? I thought it'd make you feel even worse..." My voice trailed off as I watched him shrink slightly into a two bladed battle axe.

"It doesn't matter how I feel at the moment, what matters is taking this "Showl" guys soul. Man, just thinking about soul's makes me hungry..." I watched in the axe's reflection as Everest drooled slightly.

"Before we go, I was wondering what happened to you back there?"

"I should be the one asing you. One minute we're ready to bust open that door back there, then you suddently drop me and run into a different room. I couldn't tell which one you went into and then I forgot about the spell that was cast on these doors and fainted from energy loss."

"Oh, yeah... Sorry about that," _That doesn't make me sound like a crazy lunatic at all nope! Not even a little!_ "I went into a random room and thinking that I still had you with me, I started talking to you, but it turned out to be some freaky headless guy that was whispering in my ear. No worries though, he's long gone." I said non-chantly. _At least we hope he's gone... Some souls are different than others..._ The negative thought poked me mercilessly.

"That's what we get for getting separated, huh?" Everest said. I watched as a slow grin grew on his face. "Did you happen to collect his soul?" He had a far away look in his eyes, I knew he was already thinking about eating soul's.

"Yes, and yes. Maybe if we defeat this Showl guy, I'll let you have a few." A small smile found it's way on my face. I began walking again. _I wonder how we're even suppose to find this guy? We can't even read the doors! Maybe if I use Soul Perception..._ My thoughts we're interupted by Everest sighing happily,

"Soul's such yummy things."

"Everest? Can you be quiet for a second?" _Way to sound pushy... _I closed my eyes and tried to think of what I know about Showl. _Well... He likes money... _I imagined myself bathing in millions of dollars. All I cared about was the money, keeping it and myself safe. _There! Down the hall! The last door on the right! _

"Found him!"

"What do you mean you found him? I don't see anyone."

"No, I mean I found out where he is! He's down the hall, the last door on the right."

"Weirdo..." Muttered Everest.

"Freak..." I mumbeld.

"What was that?"

"I said let's go kill this freak!" I sprinted down the hall and looked at the bottom of each door. I noticed that at the end of each hallway there was a sharp turn. _That must mean Showl must be in the room that is near the corner on the right! _I ran until we came to the corner. I backed up and looked at the bottom of the door. I focused on money. _There! His soul is right behind this door! _ I sighed and glanced at Everest through the bladed axe.

"You ready?"

"I'm starving."

"Here we go!"

"Feeding time."

I twisted the knob and ripped open the door. A round plump man sat at a desk that was filled with brief cases. _I guessing that's the money... No wonder I was able to sense him... _He glanced up at me. He wore thick round glasses, an expensive looking suit, and his hair was slicked back against his head. _Looks more like he glues it to his head... _He had thick eye brows and wore no shoes.

"And you are, child?" His voice was suprisingly high pitched. _I thought most fat guys had deep voices... Well, you learn a new thing every day..._ I couldn't keep the cocky grin from growing on my face.

"I'm Jane Maeko and I'm here to take your soul."

I raced forward and jumped into the air. _Your bankrupting days are over! _

Vote/Fan/Comment!

Hope you like it ;) I'm writing as much as I can xD I really hope you like it~!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! I cannot believe I actually made it this far! I think for once, I actually will work hard on this story. usually I give up or abandon a story, but this one, I think I might actually write 20 or more chapters. I have so many idea's for Jane and Everest's adventures. And please, don't get mad at me if there isn't any "romance" between Jane and Everest. I'm not even sure if I will make a "romance" for them because, A. they just met. and B. they hardly know one another. So don't be expecting smoochy smoochy so soon Cx maybe waaaaaaayyyyy later!

Till I'm more confident and carefree, Love, OnyxKnightShade5691

"My name is Jane Maeko, I'm here to take your soul."

I jumped up into the air and lunged at Showl. Your bankrupting days are over! with shocking speed Showl jumped out of his seat, backed up to the bay window. I landed on the desk and held Everest above my head. I slammed him downwards and sliced Showls expensive cashmere chair in half.

"My CHAIR!" Roared Showl.

I ran at Showl again hoping I'd be able to slice more than just some lousy expensive chair. Showl blocked me with his two bare hands.

"Iron in my right hand and silver in my left!" He hooted savagely. 'Just what is he?!' I swiftly slipped Everest out of his grasp and jumped backwards. 'I need just a couple of seconds to think, maybe if I swing rapidly and randomly I'll surprise him by using soul force...' Showl suddenly appeared in front of me and punched me in the stomach. I grunted from the sudden pain, he slammed me backwards and we slammed into his office wall creating a deep crater.

"What the hell, Jane!? Focus!" Everest shouted but, his voice sounded far away and distant, I could barely think straight. For some reason, for the second time today, it felt like I couldn't remember anything. Almost as if I'd been brainwashed. All at once Jane felt an enormous impact of pressure on my neck. I strained my eyes to look down and saw that Showl was chocking me. 'So... This is it, huh? I failed... Lord Death, Stein... Death Sythe, Mom, Dad, The Adacemy... Even Everest... I'm sorry... I guess we weren't meant to be partners after all...' My eyes felt as if they were holding up the world, I couldn't hold them for much longer and I knew it. 'What do I do?'

"Oh, I love seeing a girl just give up. Mmmhmm nothing makes me feel the hunger that I do when I see a pathetic human give in to death. Who knows, maybe you'll see how death is really like, hmm? And when you come back you can tell me all about it. Oh wait! that's right, you're never coming back!" Said Showl with an uncultivated excitement.

I tried ripping his hands off me. I scratched, slapped, and punched, but it felt as if everything I did was in slow motion. 'What's wrong with me? Why can't I focus?' Showl grabbed my arm and roughly making me drop Everest.

"You want to see what pain really feels like?" Showl flicked his wrist upward. There was a deafening snap that bounced off the walls in the room. A million volts of pain rushed up my arm.

"My arm..." I whisper yelled.

"Mmmm it had to go. Now you can't use a weapon at all, ah so tragic." He had a saracasticly sympathetic tone. My vision blurred with tears. Showls hungry face meshed together into blurry color and shapes. My lip trembled roughly. I tried making the tears stop by biting my lip, but only drew blood. 'What am I doing? Aren't I stronger than this?! Why am I so scared and useless!?' My body shook like an earthquake. I knew I was terrified, except, there was nothing I could do to stop.

"Jane," Everest panted. 'Why is he panting?' Is he getting hurt too?'

"You don't have to be afraid... It's not cool..."

My tears halted their long trail that had been lined on my face. I stopped trembling. 'Why am I scared? There's nothing to be scared of. I'm not alone, I'm not alone. I have a friend here with me... So why was I so scared? This isn't like how it used to be. The dark isn't scary. it's just lonely...' My vision cleared and I saw Everest standing in front of me. A small smile pulled at my lips. 'I shouldn't be afraid of the things I don't understand. I should except them, and try to understand him.' Everest feral grin appeared before me. 'There's just something about this guy that makes me want to be his friend.'

"Stop crying, Jane. You look like a pig when you cry." Everest said a little too casually. He held out his hand to help me up.

The smile ran off my face. A deep frown replaced it. 'What did he just say!? And I actually wanted to be his FRIEND! Forget it now! We're enemies!' I slapped away his hand and used the wall for support. I stood shakily and brushed past him.

"Just shut your bloody mouth. We need to stop Showl." 'I do not look like a pig when I cry... Do I?'

"He's been waiting patiently." Everest pointed across the room to Showl. "Are you sure you can fight? Your arm is broken."

I gingerly touched my broken arm and winced. 'I'll just have to suck it up...'

"Don't worry about me, just turn back into a weapon."

"B- yeah okay."

Everest suddenly appeared in my hand as a black battle axe. I turned slightly and death glared at Showl's obese face. He gave me a bored and tired expression as he lit a cigarette.

"Give it up, little girl. You can't beat me."

I've always hated people who say I can't do things. It makes me so mad that I always end up proving them wrong. I guess I'm just that determined. I ran at Showl and sliced near his feet.

"SHOWL! Your living days are over!"

Right before I gave him the final blow he gave me a sympathetic smile. He whispered so lowly only I heard him.

"So sad how your life will end, Jane. At such a young age."

I swiveled my body violently and brought Everest down on Showl. His body incinerated and all that was left was his red kishin egg soul. I collapsed on the ground and lightly rubbed my arm. Everest turned back into a human and walked up to Showl's soul.

"Finally. A meal worth waiting for."

Everest grabbed Showl's red kishin egg and opened his mouth wide. I watched as he devoured the soul completely. He let out a long sigh and licked his lips.

"Nothing beats a soul."

I've always wondered how they tasted... Are they salty? Sweet? Sour? Slimy? Bumpy? Suffocating? Addicting? Powdery? Then I suddenly remembered a lesson Professor Stein taught me once. "Jane, Weapons absorb souls in different ways. Most of them collect them in Weapons form. Some like one of the school nurses, Nygus, she can absorb souls by drawing them into her holster strap in weapon form. However, an old student of mine, Soul Evans is one of the unique exceptions. He consumed souls in a similar fashion to Evil Humans, by eating them directly. According to Soul, Kishin Eggs have no taste, but they have an irresistible texture as they're going down." Oh... so they don't have a flavor...

"Jane, do you happen to have anymore souls with you?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Just answer it."

"What if I do?"

His eyes lit up and a hungry smile grew on his face. I looked at his hair and noticed it was all in one big tangle.

"I might give you one... " I drawled out slowly.

"Might? MIGHT? Just give me a fricken soul!"

"Yeah, talk to me like that and I'll really be willing to give you one." I said saracastically.

"Wait, there's more than one?!"

"Crud..."

Everest eyes got real wide. don't look don't look don't look... I looked at him and nearly died. so... so... So CUTE! My cheeks blushed a deep shade of red. I flipped my hair slightly to get my bangs out of my eyes.

"Why is your face red?"

I came up with a lame excuse.

"The uhm, uh, harsh lighting in here it uh, burning skin..."

I felt like I was speaking another language. Everest gave me a strange look. His eye brows scrunched up together and a small frown played on his face.

"Uh huh... By the way I was wondering-"

I stopped Everest in mid sentence.

"Let's contact Lord Death. I think he'll want to know how our mission went."

I walked over to one of the windows and blew my warm breath over it. The window got foggy, next I wrote down, as I said aloud these numbers and words:

"42-42-794 when ever you want to knock on death's door."


End file.
